


Fuck 7 am

by asymmetricalJester



Series: Caffeinated Kisses [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t even notice the guy sit down next to him until he heard a can opening. He glanced up, blue eyes curious, as the brunette beside him poured a redbull into his coffee. </p><p>“I am going to die,” the guy whispered before starting to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my dash and I saw this 
> 
> http://asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com/private/100168553906/tumblr_ncfdrhCZw61tsmynh
> 
> post and I was instantly inspired.
> 
> Fuck it, I'm making it a series.

7 am.

Who in their right mind thought 7 am was a good time for a class. A college class no less. 

Steve looked around the room, blond hair falling into his eyes. He was in dire need of a haircut but he couldn’t afford it and there was no way in hell that he was letting Natasha near his head with a pair of scissors. He tugged at the strands unhappily, making a face. 7 am sucked hardcore. He wished he could still be sleeping but nope. His stupid math class was at 7 in the fucking morning. 

He supposed it was just part of the torture experience. Math was bad enough as it was, having it that early was just the icing on the cake. 

It wasn’t like Steve was bad at math, he was actually at his college on an academic scholarship, but he was an art major for a reason. He wasn’t even sure why his degree required any math classes, it wasn’t like he’d really be using it, but he’d been putting it off for a long time now. 

He thunked his head on the desk, letting out a long groan. He didn’t even notice the guy sit down next to him until he heard a can opening. He glanced up, blue eyes curious, as the brunette beside him poured a redbull into his coffee. 

“I am going to die,” the guy whispered before starting to drink. 

Steve blinked a few times, in shock and awe. He could barely drink coffee without it making his heart beat too fast for his liking (although he was going to put up with it for 7 fucking am classes if the thermos in front of him was any indication). “Are you for real,” he asked, dazed. He didn’t even realize that he had spoken until the brunette’s head snapped over and they locked eyes.

If Steve had a dime for every time he blushed he could afford to go to college without a scholarship. Or at least feed himself properly. He knew he was bright red as the brunette, who was as surprised looking as he felt, gaped at him. “Uh… It’s too early for existential questions man,” the guy said, laughing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve sat up straight, well as straight as he could considering his scoliosis, and blinked owlishly at the guy. “Sorry, I’m too tired to control what I’m saying,” he explained, realizing a second too late how lame that sounded. He cringed, jumping slightly when the guy barked out a laugh. 

“You’re a funny little dude. I’m Bucky,” the guy, Bucky, said, sticking out his hand for Steve to take. 

After a moment of staring at the extended appendage and waiting for his sleep deprived mind to catch up, Steve shook his hand, grinning at him. “I’m Steve. Nice to meet you Bucky,” he mumbled, catching his eyes again. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking but wow this guy had pretty eyes. They were so pretty that Steve couldn’t even be offended about being called little.

Bucky laughed again and turned towards the front of the room, shooting glances at Steve. Their professor was starting to lecture and Steve was having trouble focusing completely. He wanted to blame it on his exhaustion but he had to admit, the hot guy next to him was pretty distracting too.

And, wow, was this guy hot. His hair was short on the sides and longish on the top, styled in a way that looked effortlessly messy and sexy. He had dark circles under his steel blue eyes but it only added to his appearance, Steve thought. His face had a dusting of stubble and his clothes screamed punk. From his skin tight jeans, (seriously who wore jeans that tight this early) to his Ramones t-shirt. He even had a leather jacket and boots. 

Steve suppressed a longing sigh, wishing his own appearance was that nice to look at. He was scrawny and short, his hair was in dire need of a cut and he had giant hipster glasses. He dressed like a hipster but it wasn’t totally by choice. It was more a lack of funds to buy new clothes that made him dress a bit like an old man. Sweaters were nice though, at least in his own opinion. He was constantly cold so that was at least an upside to his accidental style choices. 

Before he knew it the class was over and he was gathering his stuff. The worst part about this 7 am class was it was his only class for the day. He’d probably spend the rest of the day napping or working on art while Natasha and Sam tried to feed him. He hated feeling like he owed them so he had a habit of refusing, which usually led to Natasha holding him down and force feeding him or blackmailing him. That had happened more often than he’d like to admit. 

He didn’t even notice that the guy next to him was trying to get his attention until a large hand clamped down on his thin shoulder. “Hey, I’ll see you next week. It was nice meeting you Stevie,” Bucky said, flashing Steve a killer smile. 

Steve opened his mouth to speak when the guy grabbed his hand and uncapped a sharpie with his mouth. Steve felt a little breathless when he noticed how perfect that mouth was. “Call me sometime, maybe we can help each other with this class. I don’t know about you but I’m gonna need all the help I can get,” the guy said, winking before taking off. 

Steve stood there in shock for a few minutes, staring at his hand. At the back of his mind he was marveling at how nice Bucky’s hands felt on his skin but he was more or less distracted with his bewilderment. Super hot guy had given him his phone number and then ran away before he could respond. 

He blinked a few times before making his way back to his dorm in a daze. 

&

It was almost 1 pm when Sam, Clint, and Natasha made their way into Steve and Sam’s dorm. The scrawny blonde was laying on his bed still, hiding in a blanket nest. He barely heard Natasha sigh and did his best to pretend that he was still sleeping but apparently it didn’t work. Without warning the blankets were all ripped off, sending him tumbling to the ground. 

He winced as he landed on his ass. “God damnit guys, don’t you know how to wake someone up normally?” he asked, squinting up at them. He could see their vague outlines but he couldn’t actually see them. Natasha said something but it came out muffled. He let out a long suffering sigh and stood, scowling at their blobs of colour. “I don’t have my hearing aids in, hang on.” he grumbled, shoving his glasses on his face and putting his hearing aids in. 

When he finished getting his hearing aids in he turned to look at them, deadpanning at their excited faces. “Do I want to know why you all look so excited.” he asked, scrubbing his face. 

“You have a phone number on your hand. You met someone,” Natasha said, grin turning feral. She’d been trying to set him up with someone since his ex girlfriend moved back to England. It was hard though, no one really wanted to give the tiny and sickly blonde the time of day so it was mostly a lot of really shitty blind dates. 

The only person who had actually acknowledged him was Peggy but she and Steve had agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn’t be good for either of them at that point in their lives. Even being bisexual didn’t help. He could pass for a twink if he didn’t get so offended when people made comments about his size and stature. There was also a lot of stigma about bisexuals which meant no one wanted to give him a chance. He’d heard “Just pick a side!” more times than he really wanted to try and count.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I didn’t, he was just some amazingly hot guy in my math class this morning. He gave me his phone number so we can try and struggle through the class together.” he said, hands on his hips. He had put the number in his phone that morning, saving the contact as hot math class guy rather than Bucky. No one in his phone had their real name though. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. Sure. What’s his name?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out a hip. Steve got the feeling if he didn’t tell her she’d force it out of him and that never ended well.

“Bucky. I don’t even know what the hell kind of name that is but whatever,” he said, shrugging.

Natasha lit up, her evil smirk growing. It made Steve nervous. “His real name is James, Bucky is just a nickname. He’s in the Russian class I TA for. I think he said he’s minoring in languages so he might need the help with math depending on his major,” she said, matter-of-factly.

Steve groaned. Of course she knew him. Natasha knew everyone, it was freaking creepy sometimes. He wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have friends who weren’t always prying.

As if she was able to read his mind, and at this point Steve wouldn’t be surprised if she could, Natasha let out a sigh. “I promise I won’t force this guy on you, but I am gonna put in a good word for you. That class is every Monday and Thursday so I see him tomorrow. Now come on, let’s go get something to eat.” she said, grabbing his skinny jeans and throwing them at his head.

Steve blinked a few times as the jeans hit him in the face and skewed his glassed. He deadpanned at her, holding the worn jeans in his slender fingers. “I’m broke, remember?” he asked, blush rising again. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “So? I’m willing to pay and I’m 99% sure you haven’t eaten today. Don’t make me force you Rogers,” she threatened. 

Clint barked out a laugh and slung an arm around her shoulders. “I’d listen if I were you. She’s fucking scary man,” he said, grinning. Steve scowled and got dressed, ignoring Sam’s laughter behind him. Some friends they were. 

As soon as Steve was dressed warmly enough, Natasha kept throwing sweaters at him to put on because it was starting to get cold outside and she didn’t want him getting sick already, they dragged him out to eat. 

His eyes kept wandering back to the phone number scrawled on the back of his hand and the boy who had written it. It wasn’t in his best interest to get his hopes up but maybe just this once he could.


	2. I'm Gonna Give you my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was regretting signing up for this class. Seriously, fuck whoever invented classes that early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I finished writing all 3 chapters for this :D
> 
> Sorry if this has mistakes, I edited it pretty quickly. Feel free to point out any typos or anything that sounds weird and I'll fix it :D

Steve was regretting signing up for this class. Seriously, fuck whoever invented classes that early in the morning. 

It was two days a week, Wednesday and Friday. Wednesday was a mostly free day but Friday was his busy day. He had his math class at 7 am, a painting class at 10, two hours for lunch, a class on art history from 2 to 4 and then he closed at the campus music store. 

He hadn’t called the brunette, mostly out of fear that he hadn’t really meant anything by the phone number. He’d had people tease him like that before and he didn’t want to risk it. Sides, if this guy really did want to talk to him playing hard to get was always a good approach. It worked for Natasha at any rate, she had guys and girls alike lining up to take her out. 

There was also the strong chance that he really just wanted math homework. Steve groaned and thunked his head on his desk. It was way too early for this shit. 

He heard someone sit next to him but he didn’t pick his head up until whoever it was gently tugged on the hairs at the back of his neck. It took all of his self control not to moan at the pull but he couldn’t stop how red his face got. 

Peeking up over his arm, Steve was greeted with the sight of Bucky’s blue eyes shockingly close to his face. He jumped a bit, sitting up and rubbing the spot where his hair was pulled. “Don’t do that,” he mumbled, feeling his face grow hotter. 

Bucky arched a brow and took a sip of whatever was in his thermos today. “You okay buddy?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Steve let out a long suffering sigh and looked away. “Don’t pull my hair unless you’re trying to get into my pants,” he grouched, making a face. He hated admitting what that did to him, especially to a virtual stranger but he couldn’t let Bucky keep doing it. That would make things awkward as hell and fast. 

It took a second, probably because it was 7 fucking am, but realization dawned over Bucky’s face. “Oh man, I’m sorry dude. It won’t happen again,” he said, holding up his hands defensively. 

Shrugging, Steve grabbed his thermos of caffeinated tea. It was better for him, at least that was what Natasha had told him. She had forced a tin of the stuff on him so he was drinking it, if only so it didn’t go to waste. She knew he hated wasting things and used it against him constantly. 

“You never called me,” Bucky said suddenly, turning towards Steve with an arched eyebrow. 

Steve winced and smiled a bit at him. “Sorry, kinda slipped my mind…” he tried, hoping Bucky dropped the subject. He was met with a teasing smirk and an intense gaze. 

“Your friend is the TA in my Russian class. She mentioned you to me. Said you were probably too chicken to call, I guess she was right.” His tone was teasing but it still set Steve on edge. He was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears by this point and he had a death grip on his thermos.

“She promised she wouldn’t meddle,” he grumbled, more to himself than Bucky. 

The brunette laughed and leaned over and bump shoulders with Steve. It left him shivering a bit at the unexpected contact. “She only had nice things to say, I promise. If you’re not comfortable with it I’ll ask her to stop but honestly, I think you’re a pretty cool dude. Maybe we could go get lunch or something?” 

Steve looked up from his notebook where he was doodling a black widow to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Wait, seriously? You want to get lunch with me?” he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. No one ever wanted to do anything like that with him unless they were already his friends. He’d known Nat since grade school and Sam had been his best friend in High School. Most of his friends were either Sam or Natasha’s friends. It wasn’t for lack of trying, Steve knew he was a friendly guy, he just had a habit of calling people on their bullshit. He was also pretty high maintenance when it came to his health issues and his close friends spent a lot of time mother henning him. Especially Natasha. 

Bucky blinked at him a few times, arching a brow. “Of course…? Is there any reason I shouldn’t want to? Are you, like, a serial killer or something? I could actually work with that if we’re being honest…” he replied, looking like he was genuinely thinking about hanging out with a serial killer.

“Are you a real person?? Like, seriously,” Steve said, making a confused face at Bucky. This guy was just full of surprises wasn’t he?

Barking out a laugh, Bucky ran a hand through his perfectly messy hair. “Dude I told you, it’s too damn early for the extensional questions! But I mean it, you seem cool! Sides, you can’t be any worse than my other friends. Fuckin’ nut jobs,” he said, rolling his eyes fondly.

Steve smirked and folded his arms over his chest. “I doubt it. I have a grocery list of health issues and I’m an art major,” he said, rolling his eyes as Bucky laughed. 

“Yeah, well I’m an engineering major who’s minoring in languages. I live in a frat house. Trust me, your art major and health issues won’t scare me off. I live with a guy who doesn’t know how to sleep and he’s already had heart surgery once for a bum ticker. Dude doesn’t know how to take it easy,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. 

Steve opened his mouth to say something back but the lecture started. Both boys faced the front, trying to pay attention to the class. It was halfway through the class when Steve realized that Bucky had said he was an engineering major. This was a pretty low level math class, Steve doubted that he was going to have issues with it considering all of the math he was going to have to take. 

He glanced over at Bucky, thinking. When they were finally allowed to leave he stopped the Brunette before he could run away this time. “You don’t need help with this class, do you?” he asked, arching a blonde brow. 

It was Bucky’s turn to go bright red. He grinned and shrugged. “You caught me. I thought it would be a good excuse to talk to you outside of class… Guess I didn’t really need to do that though, I’m pretty sure if we don’t hang out on our own your friend is gonna con us both into it.” 

Steve laughed and blushed as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, it’s just weird for me to think that someone would actually want to hang out with me. I’m busy the rest of the day but maybe we can hang out tomorrow?” he asked, looking hopefully.

Bucky grinned and nodded eagerly. “Yeah sure! My friends are throwing a party, there will be free beer. You should come, maybe bring your friends along?” he asked, grinning at Steve.

The blonde laughed and nodded. “Okay, sure. I bet Natasha’s gonna wanna go anyway, she knows pretty much everyone on campus somehow so I’ll be there.” 

They said their goodbyes and Steve hurried to his next class, feeling more excited for something than he had in a long time.


	3. I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like a dirty hipster Rogers, you’re getting a haircut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably the best line I've ever written for a fanfic ever.

It was noon before Steve rolled out of bed on Saturday. He only got out of bed because Natasha and Sam were dragging him out yet again. He whined from his spot on the floor, still tired from his long day. 

“Guys we’re going to that party tonight, what more do you want from me?” he grumbled, making a face at them. 

“You look like a dirty hipster Rogers, you’re getting a haircut. Sam found his clippers, I was thinking shave one side and leave the top long. You keep it pushed to the side anyway so it’ll look good!” she said, nodding like he was going to go along with it and not argue. 

“Nat, seriously. I don’t need a haircut and there is no way in hell you’re coming near me with scissors,” he griped, glaring up at them from the floor. 

Sam laughed and held up the shaver. “No, she’s not gonna do it. I am. Dude, I shave my own head, I promise I won’t mess up your hair,” he swore, placing the hand that wasn’t holding the clippers over his heart. 

Steve groaned and flopped face first on the floor. “I don’t have a choice do I?” he groaned. 

He looked up just in time to see Natasha grin ferally. “Nope, no choice Rogers. I’m picking out your outfit too. We’re gonna make you look like eye candy for your boy. I brought eyeliner and some of my clothes which I know you can fit in, don’t even argue with me about this you know you’ll lose,” she snapped when Steve opened his mouth to argue with her.

He groaned loudly, knowing she wouldn’t actually do anything to make him uncomfortable. She was just so damn pushy about it all. He knew that was just her personality, and he was beyond used to it by this point but sometimes it was easier to be petulant. Sides, he knew she’d think it was weird if he didn’t try to argue so he always did. It was just how their friendship worked. 

He allowed himself to be manhandled into the bathroom and didn’t complain as Sam cut his hair and Natasha put black around his eyes. He whined a few times as Natasha forced him into a pair of her skinny jeans but they made his legs look great so he couldn’t complain too much. Girls clothes were a lot more expensive but Steve was so tiny that they tended to fit him better. 

Besides, these jeans were brand new from the feel and he didn’t own anything less than 2 years old. She threw one of his dark blue henleys at him, forgoing sticking him in one of her v-necks, and then tossed a thick black cardigan at him. He gave her a withered look and shrugged it on.

“What!” She snapped, hands on her hips. “What if it’s cold there? You really can’t afford to get a cold.”

Sam just watched, laughing at them. “Nat, you’re being a mother hen again,” he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at Sam and reached out to ruffle Steve’s hair. “I can’t help it. I’ve known him forever, I’ve always been looking after his stupid ass. Maybe this new guy can help,” she said, grinning at Steve. 

He just groaned. They were never gonna let this go. 

&

The fraternity was packed with people. Steve was suddenly glad he grabbed his inhaler, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. He lost Natasha and Sam right away. The last thing he heard from them was Nat yelling Clint’s name and then they were gone. He huffed, making his way to the beer. 

He was mostly invisible in the crowd of drunk 20 somethings so he found it easy to slip through and get a drink. Before long he was leaning against the wall, listening to the music pound through the building. He grinned when the song changed, tapping his foot. He wouldn’t admit it but he really like this song, and he only wouldn’t admit it because he had a hipster reputation to uphold. If anyone knew he liked Bass Down Low he’d be teased relentlessly. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings, just letting himself get lost in the music, when he felt hands on his hips. His eyes shot up from his beer, meeting an increasingly familiar pair of steel blue eyes. “Bucky!” he shouted, hoping he heard him over the music.

Bucky grinned at him and started pulling him towards a group of people all dancing. Steve felt his face go red and he sucked down half of his beer. Liquid courage and all that. They entered the crowd, bodies almost flush with how packed it was. Bucky’s hands were still on Steve’s hips, comforting and protective. 

Steve let his free hand snake around to rest on the back of Bucky’s neck, the hand clutching his beer was pressed to the taller boy’s chest. They moved together, eyes still locked. He shivered as Bucky moved his head to talk in Steve’s ear. “Are you wearing eyeliner? It’s hot,” he purred and Steve had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. 

He grinned and pressed his lips to Bucky’s ear. “Natasha’s idea. She’s on a personal quest to get me laid. Think it’ll work?” he teased, grinning. He didn’t plan on having sex with Bucky, he just met the guy after all, but teasing was so much fun. 

He heard Bucky’s laugh next to his ear and felt his strong hands slip around to gently cup his ass. “I’d say so. If that’s what you’re looking for anyway,” he half shouted, winking.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I just want to have a good time tonight. Sides, these jeans are a bitch to get in and out of and I don’t want to deal with that and a boner,” he said, laughing. 

The song changed and Bucky pulled him out of the crowd, taking his beer from his hands and taking a swig of it. “Wanna go up to my room? Not to, like, fool around. I don’t expect anything from you. It’s just loud as fuck and I see you’re wearing a hearing aid. Might be a little more fun up there,” he said, shrugging.

Steve grinned at him and nodded. “Hell, why not. It’s too crowded here anyway,” he shouted, pulling out his phone so he could text Natasha and tell her where he was. If he didn’t update her she got worried and he didn’t want her tearing apart the whole house looking for him. 

Bucky took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. They passed several couples on the stairs, each one making Steve go redder than the last. It wasn’t like he was a virgin, far from it, but PDA just always had that knee jerk reaction of embarrassment. 

Before long he found himself in a pretty spacious room with a bed on either side of the room. There were metal and punk posters plastered all over the walls and different bits of robots and other things scattered on the floor. Bucky let out a nervous laugh, leading Steve over to his bed so they could sit. “Ah, my roommate Tony is a total slob. But if we’re in here he won’t be able to keep me locked out ‘cause he’s having sex with some girl so that’s another upside. I really don’t want to sleep on Dum Dum’s couch again…” he said, brows furrowed as he grabbed his laptop to turn on music.

Steve blinked at him a few times. “You call your friend Dum Dum?” he asked, brow arched suspiciously. 

Bucky’s head snapped up and he laughed. “Oh, it’s a stupid nickname. His last name is Dugan but he goes by Dum Dum, always has. Works ‘cause he’s a dummy,” he said, winking. “It’s like my name, it’s actually James Buchanan but I hate my first name so everyone’s always called me Bucky.” He shrugged, grinning at Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to comment when jazz started pouring from the speakers on Bucky’s laptop. The brunette moved his laptop to the floor and flopped back on the bed, humming along quietly. Steve watched him, mouth dropped open in surprise. He had been expecting some punk group, not this. 

Bucky noticed him staring and blushed. “Ah, sorry. I’ve always loved this stuff but Tony said it gives him a headache. Sides, I’ve got a reputation to uphold,” he said, winking. 

Steve laughed and dropped down next to Bucky, looking over at him. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell anyone that I like pop. Deal?” he asked, smirking.

Nodding, Bucky turned onto his side so he could look at Steve better. “I didn’t mention this earlier but I like your hair cut. It suits you.” His voice was soft, barely above a mumble. Steve had to turn to face him so he could read his lips. 

“Thanks… Nat said I looked like a dirty hipster and made me,” he said, chuckling. 

They lay there in silence for a while, eyes locked on each others faces as a woman crooned about a lover over the speakers. Bucky leaned in a bit and Steve swore he was gonna kiss him but then the moment was gone and he was pulling back. “So, tell me about yourself Steve. I wanna know your story.” 

&

They talked until the sun started to rise, only stopping once when Tony came in the room with some blonde girl. Steve had been surprised to find out that Bucky’s roommate was the one and only Tony Stark but Bucky insisted he was a lot cooler than he seemed. Steve thought he seemed like a bit of a dick but then, they’d only met once. He’d have to take Bucky’s word for it.

“It feels like I’ve known you my whole life,” Steve mumbled, once the sun started to peek over the horizon signaling that he should probably leave.

Bucky nodded, grinning at him. “Yeah, I gotta agree with you. It’s so weird that we lived so close but never crossed paths too,” he said, grinning sleepily at Steve. It turned out they had lived a few blocks apart, only divided by school district lines. 

Steve blushed as Bucky reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He sucked in a small breath as Bucky kissed the tips of each of his fingers, eyes locked on Steve's. 

“You gotta know I like you Stevie. I don’t want there to be any doubt in your head,” Bucky mumbled, inching a bit closer. They had talked about Steve’s self esteem issues, and Bucky’s lack thereof. He had always been a confident guy, even when his arm got fucked up in high school. He had forced that confidence through his worst moments and it helped him survive. 

Steve could only nod, face bright red. His breath was coming in as quick little almost gasps as Bucky pressed their lips together for a sweet, chaste kiss. He felt Bucky squeeze his hand gently before he pulled away. They were both smiling and their faces were red. It was a perfect first kiss in Steve’s opinion. 

Bucky cleared his throat and they both laughed a little bit, clearing the tension in the air. “Do you mind if we take this slow? I want… I want to make sure we do this right. You’re an awesome guy Steve, I don’t want to rush it or waste a second of my time with you,” he mumbled, face red. 

Steve blinked a few times, surprised. “Of course Buck, we’ll take it slow. I’m happy with just laying here with you,” he murmured, smiling sweetly. 

Bucky grinned and it made Steve’s heart melt to see him so happy. “Good. I’m gonna take you out, show you off to my friends, the works. Gonna make every second of this perfect for you.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms shortly after, not waking up until Natasha nearly broke down the door with the help of Dum Dum and some of Bucky’s other friends. Judging by the knowing grins on their faces everyone was pleased with this development. Steve was just happy to be in Bucky’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan on turning this into a series and adding more fics to this world :D Probably mostly Stucky central but also Steve and Natasha being bros and I could throw in other ships and stuff ouo 
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you have any requests for a ship or something to write for this au~! I'll be more than happy to give it my best shot~!
> 
> I can be found at asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com for the rest of October! I hope everyone enjoyed this <3


End file.
